Mon frère
by Nanachan14
Summary: Résumé : Fred est mort devant les yeux de son frère. Quelle sera la réaction de George ? Parviendra-t-il à surmonter cette perte ?


Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Et... C'est encore une histoire triste ! Oui, je sais, j'ai dit que ce n'était pas mon style habituel mais... Je sais pas, c'est venu comme ça !

Le sujet m'inspire depuis très longtemps. C'est vraiment un sentiment qui me touche énormément et du coup, j'ai été inspirée, j'ai écrit et voilà ce qui en est ressorti.

Je vous promets que j'écris aussi des trucs plus joyeux et délurés ! Sauf que pour les lire, il faudra faire preuve d'encore un peu de patience ;) !

En attendant voilà mon Os, C'est un POV George.

**Résumé :** Fred est mort devant les yeux de son frère. Quelle sera la réaction de George ? Parviendra-t-il à surmonter cette perte ?

**Béta :** Archimède

**Crédits :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR

**Mon Frère**

Le temps s'arrête autour de moi, suspendu. Je te vois tomber en arrière dans une lenteur irréaliste. Mon âme hurle ton nom alors que je me fige dans une expression d'horreur. Tu touches le sol durement et tout s'accélère soudainement. Ta tête rebondit sur les dalles de pierre d'une manière bien peu naturelle au moment où mon âme se brise, éclatant en un millier de morceaux.

J'inspire, l'air me brûlant les poumons comme si je venais de le faire pour la première fois. Mon âme est obnubilée par toi. En ce moment, rien ne m'importe, ni la main qui essaie de me retenir, ni les bruits qui me parviennent comme assourdis. Je me jette à tes côtés mais tes yeux ont déjà perdu cette étincelle d'ingéniosité dont tu faisais preuve en toutes circonstances.

Je t'appelle malgré tout. Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ? Réponds-moi ! Ne me laisse pas ici, seul. J'ai beau secouer ton corps, rien. Tu n'es plus là. Mon cœur est transpercé à cette constatation. J'ai l'impression que l'on arrache l'essence même de ma vie.

Je manque d'air. Est-ce que je vais t'accompagner ? Est-ce que je peux être à tes côtés ? Soudain, des mains m'attrapent. Je me débats, je ne veux pas que l'on nous sépare ! Personne n'a le droit de faire ça !

- George ! GEORGE !

Je lève les yeux sans voir qui m'appelle. Quelle importance ? J'abandonne, ils s'accrochent à moi avec trop d'insistance, je suis désolé Fred, je ne peux pas te rejoindre tout de suite. Ils m'en empêchent.

0o0

Je me réveille dans une salle blanche. Alors, tout n'était qu'un rêve ? J'ai envie d'y croire, j'ai vraiment envie ! Seulement, je sens qu'il manque quelque chose, cette présence. J'ouvre les yeux. Des regards inquiets sont braqués sur moi. Tu n'es pas là, tu n'es pas... Je me redresse brusquement et scrute la pièce.

Infirmerie de Poudlard... Les souvenirs me reviennent avec force.

Je cherche dans le regard des gens un indice, un signe que ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar, mais je ne suis confronté qu'à des airs désolés.

- Non ! NON !

Je ne veux pas y croire ! Je ne veux pas l'accepter ! Tu ne peux pas n'être plus là ! Tu ne peux pas m'avoir laissé ici !

George calme-toi, me dit notre mère en posant une main sur mon avant bras.

J'ai l'impression d'être devant des automates, ils ne peuvent pas me demander d'être calme ! Ils...

0o0

Je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois. A chaque fois le souvenir de ton absence s'est gravé un peu plus en moi, me laissant dévasté.

Mais on finit par se résigner, tu le sais ? Je suis encore vivant, tu ne l'es plus. La situation ne changera pas. J'ai froid. J'ai l'impression que tout est plus terne autour de moi. La gentillesse qui m'est offerte, je ne peux pas la saisir, juste l'accepter.

Les gens sont allés dormir, nos amis, notre famille, tout le monde alors que moi, je suis resté là. Comment je vais faire maintenant ? Ce n'est pas comme si l'on pouvait arrêter le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais arrêter de vivre.

Tu ne voudrais pas ça, je le sais. Toi qui étais la joie incarnée, tu ne voudrais pas que je me laisse aller à pleurer ta mort. Ce serait tellement indigne des jumeaux Weasley ! Quelle cruauté ! Tu ne me laisses même pas être triste, c'est tellement égoïste !

0o0

Les jours sont passés, j'ai l'impression qu'un trou béant occupe mon être et qu'il aspire peu à peu les éclats de mon âme. Les autres ont été surpris de la vitesse à laquelle je me suis remis. Si on peut appeler ça de cette manière... Je survis et je souris parce que je sais que tu t'attends à ce que je le fasse. Mon cœur lui, saigne sans discontinuer à cause de cette déchirure que cause ta disparition.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon reflet, cet être qui me ressemblait en tout point et qui me souriait en toutes occasions. Celui qui acceptait toutes mes lubies en en faisant encore plus, celui qui pouvait sourire même dans les moments les plus sombres. Tu étais ce reflet de moi même, mon double parfait, la deuxième partie de mon âme.

Tout le monde est plein d'égard pour moi, ils sont dévastés bien sûr, mais ils pensent imaginer à quel point c'est différent pour moi, après tout, les relations entre jumeaux sont tellement unique. Ils n'imaginent pas, mais ce serait être ingrat de ne pas accepter leur sollicitude, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'oublie dans toutes les tâches possibles. Les gens pensent que c'est parce que je suis serviable, en fait c'est seulement parce que quand je suis occupé, j'arrête de penser, j'arrête de revoir toujours la même scène au ralenti. Je deviens juste un corps qui fait quelque chose de manière automatique.

Il y a de quoi faire heureusement. Tellement de blessés, tellement de choses à reconstruire, et toute cette tristesse. Les gens apprennent comme moi à vivre malgré tout, certains ont plus de peine à surmonter la situation que d'autres. En fait, il y en a qui ne la surmonteront peut-être jamais.

0o0

La première semaine est passée, les choses se remettent en place, les premiers véritables sourires apparaissent sur les visages. C'est le jour de ton enterrement. Les gens sont emplis d'égard. J'ai envie de rire, d'un rire dément, fou. La situation ne te correspond absolument pas !

Tu aimais tellement t'amuser, je suppose que voir tous ces costumes noirs ne ressemblent pas à ce que tu aurais voulu. Mais tu sais, je ne peux simplement pas leur demander de changer les choses, ils ne comprendraient pas.

Toute la journée, j'ai souri aux gens et j'ai même rigolé quand ils ont évoqué nos frasques, mais maintenant que je suis de retour dans le magasin vide et froid, j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment seul.

Une larme coule sur ma joue, invitant toutes les autres à la suivre. Je m'effondre. Je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne peux pas être heureux ! Tu n'es plus là pour rire avec moi ! Toutes les choses qui avaient du sens semblent juste absurdes à présent !

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis resté en arrière ? J'ai tellement mal !

0o0

Une année est passée. Je n'ai plus pleuré depuis ce jour-là, j'ai continué à faire en sorte que tu sois fier de moi. La boutique se porte à merveille, je suis aidé par des gens extrêmement généreux qui m'entourent de tendresse.

Malgré tout ça, l'espace béant dans mon cœur ne se comble pas. Tous les jours, la peine lancinante accompagne mes pas, je m'y suis habitué à présent.

Ta tombe est toujours aussi peu digne de toi. D'une blancheur immaculée au milieu de ce paysage terne.

J'essaie de la camoufler sous les fleurs. Leurs couleurs représentent tellement mieux la richesse de ton caractère, celui qui nous manque tant.

Fred, est-ce que tu existes encore quelque part ailleurs que dans mes souvenirs ? J'ai envie d'espérer que oui, mais ce n'est pas facile.

0o0

Cela fait déjà plusieurs années maintenant. Tu ne me manques pas moins qu'au premier jour.

Toutefois, la douleur s'est peu à peu apaisée. Je préfère garder de la tendresse pour nos souvenirs plutôt qu'une tristesse amère.

Tu sais, Fred, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je suis peut-être amoureux. Je sais que sa présence ne pourra jamais combler ton absence mais je pense sincèrement que je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu, peut-être même construire quelque chose de nouveau ?

J'aurais envie que tu voies à quel point les choses ont changé ici. J'essaie de vivre pour deux depuis que tu n'es plus là, et quand la douleur de ton absence est trop lourde, je viens ajouter une fleur à ta tombe. Je crois que d'histoire de sorcier, il n'y a jamais eu une sépulture aussi bariolée. Tu me manques tellement !

Tu serais fier de moi, du moins je l'espère parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour être à la hauteur. Je rêve du moment où je te rejoindrai enfin, mais j'espère encore vivre de nombreuses années afin de pouvoir partager plus tard un tas d'expériences avec toi.

Je ne t'oublie pas, mon frère.


End file.
